Detrαs de lα Puertα
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: [Gruvia] [Leve Nalu] — ¡Maldita sea Gray! ¿No me mientes? — Natsu estaba impactado por lo que su amigo/rival le estaba diciendo. — ¡Por un demonio Natsu, créeme! — Gray no podía creer que el pelirrosa fuera tan idiota. — ¡Nuestras novias nos están engañando! ¡Y lo peor, están cometiendo Yuri! — ¿Qué es eso? — ¡SEXO ENTRE MUJERES IMBECIL!


Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡Maldita sea Gray! ¿No me mientes? — Natsu estaba impactado por lo que su amigo/rival le estaba diciendo. — ¡Por un demonio Natsu, créeme! — Gray no podía creer que el pelirrosa fuera tan idiota. — ¡Nuestras novias nos están engañando! ¡Y lo peor, están cometiendo Yuri! — ¿Qué es eso? — ¡SEXO ENTRE MUJERES IMBECIL!_

* * *

-_ **Detrás de la Puerta** _-

By: xHinamoriKunx.

**U**n pelinegro al que le decían siempre "Stripper" y un pelirrosa apodado "Salamander", estaban en las afueras de la casa de Lucy, esperando la aparición de la propietaria del lugar, ambos tenían los ojos bien abiertos estando en una pared esperando y esperando a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Gray? — Natsu al parecer dudaba si seguir o no con el plan.

— Por favor Natsu, tenemos que sabes que es lo que nuestras novias hacen. — Gray parecía algo avergonzado. — Además, tú no las escuchaste la noche pasada. — se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que había pasado.

_Era de noche en Magnolia y el joven Fullbuster iba caminando rumbo a la casa de Lucy, resulta que la rubia había dejado en el gremio sus llaves, tal vez las había olvidado y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, pues fue personalmente a entregárselas._

_Había llegado sin problemas con el manojo de llaves doradas y plateadas, toco varias veces y nadie respondía. — ¿No estará Lucy? — se pregunto y volvió a tocar, no recibiendo respuesta alguna. — ¡Oi Lucy! — alzo un poco la voz y nada. — Bien, creo que entrare a la fuerza, aunque al final recibiré un regaño, ella tiene la culpa por haber dejado sus llaves en el gremio. — inspecciono un poco la cerradura de la puerta y con su magia alquímica, creo una sencilla llave para introducirla en la puerta y escuchar el clic, entro sin problemas sin hacer ruido._

_Llego a la pequeña sala y dejo las llaves en la mesa. — Bien, le dejare esto y saldré antes de que… — ¡J-Juvia! — era un pequeño grito de la rubia que provenía de la habitación. — ¡D-Duele mucho!_

— _¿Juvia y Lucy están aquí? — el se acerco un poco a la puerta, pero aun manteniendo la distancia. — Oigan que hacen aquí…_

— _J-Juvia detente, me duele. — la voz de la Heartfilia casi parecía como si estuviera gimiendo._

— _L-Lo siento Lucy-san, pero me cuesta frotarla bien. — la voz de la Loxar parecía algo acelerada. _

_¿Qué? — al Fullbuster no le dio mala espina lo que dijo su actual novia. — ¡¿Qué a Juvia le costaba frotar qué?!_

— _Bien, Juvia lo intentara de nuevo. — se escucho un suspiro de la boca de la peliazul. — ¡Aquí voy!_

— _¡Ah Juvia… a-ahí! — Lucy gimió y en ese momento se escuchaban los resortes de la cama cuando esta es aplastada._

_Gray que ya estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta del cuarto, se sonrojo demasiado al estarse imaginando lo que posiblemente estaba pasando allí adentro, pues claro, con esos gemidos de "placer" de su novia y de Lucy quien también estaba de noviazgo con Natsu, pues obviamente infinidad de cosas se imaginaria el pobre._

— _¡A-Aguanta Lucy-san, Juvia acabara pronto! — la voz de la maga elemental también se escuchaba algo ronca._

_¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?! — se preguntaba el pelinegro con una pequeña hemorragia nasal y las cosas empeoraron mas._

— _Bien, me toca. Pero te advierto Juvia que las cosas no serán nada delicada. — Lucy al parecer usaba un tono de voz burlón, escuchándose después un pequeño grito de Juvia al igual que los sonidos de la cama. _

— _¡Ah, Lucy-san!_

_Gray no soporto más y salió corriendo de la casa de Lucy para irse a la suya, entrando apresurado y cerrando de un inesperado portazo y apoyarse en esta, mostrando una mirada de ¿tristeza? O ¿decepción?_

— _Maldición Juvia. — dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz. — ¿Qué no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti? ¡Me estas engañando con Lucy! _

_A la mañana siguiente, Gray apresurado llego al gremio y vio que Natsu estaba charlando con Lucy, frunció el seño y con rapidez se llevo a Natsu tomándolo de la camisa._

— _¿Qué rayos te pasa hielitos?_

— _Tenemos un problema Natsu. — dijo el alquimista de hielo algo avergonzado. — Es sobre nuestras novias._

— _¿Pasa algo? — se pregunta Natsu curioso, pero confundido por la cara algo roja del Fullbuster. — Ya habla._

— _Al parecer nuestras novias nos están engañando. — dijo algo alterado, Natsu no comprendió al principio al estar procesando la información y un foco se prendió dentro de su cabeza y tomo a Gray del cuello de la camisa con fuerza. _

— _¡No te creo! — mención algo enojado el pelirrosa. — ¡Maldita sea Gray! ¿No me mientes? — Natsu estaba impactado por lo que su amigo/rival le estaba diciendo._

— _¡Por un demonio Natsu, créeme! — Gray no podía creer que el pelirrosa fuera tan idiota. — ¡Nuestras novias nos están engañando! ¡Y lo peor, están cometiendo Yuri!_

_Noto la cara de Natsu que no entendió ni un carajo lo ultimo y el Fullbuster rolo los ojos resignado, al parecer Natsu si era todo un completo idiota después de todo. — ¿Dijiste Yuri? — el Dragneel observo que Gray asentía. — ¿Qué es eso?_

— _Natsu, me sorprende que seas un completo estúpido. — Gray lo insulto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. — Y-Yuri quiere d-decir que entre una mujer y otra pues… h-hay… tu sabes. — dijo sonrojado rascándose la nuca. — Ellas pues… se…_

— _No te entendí ni un carajo Gray_

_El pelinegro llego a su límite y estallo completamente. — ¡SEXO ENTRE MUJERES IMBECIL! — grito molesto, afortunadamente para ambos estaban alejados del gremio y no había personas rondando por la calle donde ellos habían transitado._

_Vio que de las fosas nasales del Dragón Slayer comenzaron a brotar sangre, y su cara se calentó demasiado._

— _¡¿Qué tiene Juvia que no tenga yo?! — reclamo Natsu gritando a los cuatro vientos._

— _Eso mismo me pregunto yo. — Gray estaba deprimido. — Pero lo peor es que Juvia era la "Tachi"._

— _¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos dices?_

— "_Tachi" es la dominante en las relaciones, mientras que "Neko" es la pasiva. En otras palabras Juvia es la que hace todo el trabajo. Ademas puede que también sea "Teko", que hace el papel de las dos anteriores. Dios, me voy a volver loco._

— _Es oficial, mañana en la noche espiaremos a Lucy y Juvia a ver qué carajo hacen._

— _¿Estás loco Natsu? Si nos descubren._

— _Pues al diablo, debemos enfrentarlas y reclamarles porque nos están engañando ¿no?_

— _Bien Natsu, le reclamare a Juvia que estoy haciendo mal. — dijo el alquimista con tal de conseguir la verdad._

— ¿Por qué Juvia? — al parecer Gray fue opacado por Lucy en el aspecto sexual y mucho se podría decir.

— Ya cálmate hielitos, pero al parecer le estas fallando a Juvia como amante en ese ámbito ¿no lo crees? — dijo sin rodeos Salamander, recibiendo un buen golpe del alquimista. — ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

— ¿Cómo te atreves? No vuelvas a decirme eso flamita. — Gray mostraba una aura sombría que se esparcía por donde fuera. — Yo he sido buen amante y Juvia lo sabe.

— ¿Entonces porque esta con Mi novia? — reclamo Natsu y eso dejo sin palabras a Gray quien se callo y comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios en el suelo. — ¿Lo ves? Y además también me siento algo herido por lo de Lucy, pero aun así…

— ¡Cállate idiota! — ambos se asomaron y vieron frente a la casa, donde llegaba Lucy acompañada de Juvia, quien traía una bolsa azul pequeña.

— ¿Trajiste lo necesario Juvia?

— Claro que si Lucy-san, al menos esta vez Juvia tratara de no ser tan brusca. — dijo con suma inocencia la chica de cabellos azules para que ambas entrara a la casa, dejando a los chicos con un mal sabor de boca.

— Ser tan brusca — dijo Gray apretando los puños y conteniendo su pequeña ira de ser opacado por la rubia. — Así que Juvia es la Neko ¿eh?

— Vamos Gray. — Natsu lo jalo del cuello y ambos agradecieron de que las chicas dejaron la puerta sin llave, entraron sin hacer ningún ruido y escondiéndose por un momento para no ser descubiertos tan rápidamente.

— Oye ¿Dónde fue la última vez que las escuchaste? — susurro bajito el Dragón Slayer.

— En la habitación de Lucy.

— Andando pues. — Natsu y Gray se agacharon para seguir con su pequeña travesía en busca de la verdad, pero conforme se iban acercando. Sus mentes comenzaron a jugar, llegando a la puerta donde allí iban a enloquecer poco a poco.

— ¡D-Duele! — ese fue el pequeño grito que salió de los labios de la rubia. — J-Juvia tranquila. D-De nuevo estas siendo brusca.

— Lo siento Lucy-san, pero Juvia no puede controlarse. — Gray reconocía esa misma voz ansiosa que salía de los labios de su novia peliazul. Un poco más, un poco mas y descubriría la verdad.

— Déjame, te enseñare como se hace.

_¿Qué rayos haces Lucy? — Natsu ya estaba imaginándose lo que estaba sucediendo allá dentro._

— Siente, así se debe hacer. ¿Se siente bien Juvia?

— S-Si Lucy-san. — un gemido salió de la boca de Juvia provocando que Gray quien estaba afuera comenzara a perder el quicio y saber qué carajo están haciendo. — J-Juvia cree que lo haces mejor que ella.

Todo se fue al carajo cuando escucharon el sonido de algún líquido embarrarse sobre algo, lo que hizo que sus mentes explotaran completamente.

— ¡L-Lucy-san! — exclamo Juvia y ambos magos no resistieron mas.

— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO PASA ALLI ADEN…?! — se quedaron callados cuando vieron o que realmente pasaba.

Juvia y Lucy estaban mirándolos confundidas, Juvia estaba recostada boca abajo, con su blusa arriba mostrando su cremosa espalda done allí yacía un poco de un liquido transparente y con aroma a menta. Lucy estaba a un lado de ella, con sus mangas remangadas y teniendo sus manos en la espalda de la joven Loxar.

— ¿Gray-sama?

— ¿Natsu?

Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo con una hemorragia nasal, al haberse imaginado al parecer un montón de cosas léperas sobre sus novias, estaban más que avergonzados por pensar tantas cosas a la ligera.

— ¿Q-Que están haciendo? — pregunto Gray aun sin despegar su rostro del suelo.

— Estoy dándole masaje a Juvia. — respondió inocentemente Lucy sin entender que hacían ellos aquí.

— ¿Eso hacían? — Natsu también estaba en las mismas condiciones que Gray.

— Si, deberían probar los masajes que da Juvia. — sonrió la Heartfilia. — Solo que esta vez estaba usando mas fuerza de la necesaria. — termino de aplicar aquella extraña crema transparente para que su amiga se levantara. — Te relajan bastante diría yo.

— ¿Masajes? — pregunto nuevamente Natsu levantando la cara, un hilito de sangre sobresalía de sus fosas nasales.

— Juvia aprendió a hacer masajes gracias a Mirajane-san y por algunos consejos de Porlyusica-san. — Juvia se acerco a Gray y lo ayudo a levantarse. — ¿Porque está aquí Gray-sama?

— N-Nada importante. — no quiso retomar el tema, su cara estaba roja de vergüenza, pero aliviado al saber que nunca fue opacado por Lucy en ustedes ya saben.

— Chicos, si quieren venir de visita, recuerden que deben tocar la puerta. — Lucy estaba un poco molesta porque habían interrumpido de esa manera en su hogar.

— S-Si nos disculpan. — Gray tomo la mano de su novia de cabellos azules y comenzó a jalarla suavemente rumbo a la salida. — Tenemos un asunto pendiente que hacer.

— ¿De qué habla Gray-sama? — Juvia no sabía que cuando llegaran al departamento del Fullbuster, no escaparía con vida de allí.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Gray? — Lucy miro la puerta principal cerrarse, hasta que alguien se abalanzo encima de ella, dejándola aprisionada en la cama. — ¡¿Natsu?!

— ¡LUCY, CREI QUE ESTABA SIENDO OPACADO POR JUVIA! — Natsu dio un grito asustando graciosamente a la rubia.

— ¡¿De qué hablas Natsu?! — se sonrojo violentamente cuando sintió que el Dragón Slayer comenzó a toquetearla. — ¡NATSU! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS TOCANDO?!

…

Llegaron rápidamente al departamento de Gray, ambos ingresaron para que comenzara a guiarla a su habitación.

— Gray-sama ¿Por qué vamos a tu habitación? — se pregunto la chica en el momento que entraban y se cerraba la puerta tras de ellos. — Gray-sama ¿Por qué te estás quitando la camisa? Gray-sama ¿Por qué estas quitándole la ropa a Juvia? — se escucho un pequeño gemido. — Gray-sama ¿Por qué estas tocando a Juvia? — comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos de la cama cuando había movimiento encima de ella. — ¡Ah, Gray-sama! ¡Gray-sama!

…

A la mañana siguiente en el gremio, nadie entendía el porqué Gray estaba sonriendo de manera arrogante, en todo momento lo estaba haciendo e incluso daba mucho miedo.

— Gray, se ve que estas de buen humor hoy. — sonrió Mirajane nerviosamente sirviéndole un vaso de agua con hielo.

— No me hagas caso Mira-chan. — este mostro su sonrisa asustando a la albina.

Fijo su mirada en la entrada donde vio a Lucy caminar muy despacio, como si no quisiera moverse mucho y atrás de ella venia Natsu despreocupadamente y sumamente contento por la cara de idiota que tenia.

— H-Hola Gray.

— ¿Qué tienes Lucy? — se le hizo raro ver que la chica estaba algo sonrojada y callada.

— Lucy ¿no piensas sentarte? — pregunto Lissana tomando temporalmente el puesto de su hermana mayor.

— N-No, aquí estoy bien. — al parecer Lucy se la paso "muy mal" encerrada con Natsu toda la noche en su casa, la consecuencia: no poderse mover libremente ni mucho menos sentarse como dios manda.

— Ni que no fuera el fin del mundo Lucy. — el pelirrosa la abrazo por los hombros.

— ¡T-Todo es por tu culpa pervertido! — exclamo la maga estelar completamente sonrojada. — _No puedo creer que él y Gray pensaran que Juvia y yo estábamos…_

— Oye Gray. — Lissana se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Juvia, como era ya la novia de Gray, siempre la veía que estaba todo el tiempo con él. — ¿Sabes donde esta Juvia?

— Debe seguir en el departamento. — Gray únicamente recordó varias cosas que pasaron anoche.

Por otra parte en el departamento del mago de hielo, justamente en su habitación yacía una chica de cabellos azules que estaba recostada en la cama, donde había un edredón de sabanas por doquier al igual de la ropa que ambos usaron ayer.

Juvia estaba con la cara completamente roja, con sus manos en la cara sin creer lo que había vivido ayer, al parecer lo disfruto bastante.

— G-Gray-sama es un pervertido, pero. — dijo cuando trato de levantarse, pero sintió una punzada en sus caderas y se rindió. — Le dio duro a Juvia anoche.

Al parecer Gray y Natsu le mostraron a sus respectivas novias, lo buenos que eran en ese ámbito, en pocas palabras, en el sexo.

* * *

-_ **F**in _-

**B**y: x**H**inamoriKunx.

* * *

**Ojala les haya agradado, y espero comentarios para saber que su opinión, que tengas buen día y nos veremos pronto.**

**Se despide: Maleny.**


End file.
